candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 April 2016
11:52 (for Pat) 11:52 It was F now 11:54 1 week then. 11:55 Just a minute 11:56 Banned 11:56 Swearing(F-word once) 12:11 Please add levels above 1610 !! 12:12 Have they been released? 12:12 Or... what do you mean? 12:12 hi mcarrol131 12:15 Really 12:15 Seriously 12:15 Um oops 12:15 sorry 12:15 Chaney 12:15 hi michael 12:15 i mean 12:15 As a response to silly wiki 12:16 I am creating 12:16 A wiki just like it 12:16 Just Michael's Silly Wiki 12:16 Can I do that 12:19 Nope 12:19 And why 12:19 I did nothing 12:19 To that wiki 12:20 CCS levels are released with the game's usual order, which is every week on Wednesday 12:20 What comes to your wiki idea, ask from the creator of the Silly Wiki before you do your own Silly Wiki 12:21 I doubt that your wiki has exatly same idea 12:22 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia wonders... 12:22 Why the heck would you block an innocent person in the first place 12:22 Hey Roseturnio 12:22 hi roseturnip 12:22 Gee 12:22 *Roseturnip 12:23 Hi guys... 12:23 What moderator must do here to make sure everyone is sure I am sorry that that happened 12:23 And you shouldnt create a rule ecspecially for 1 person... 12:23 To say I love Donald Trump`? 12:23 Trump? 12:23 Nah 12:23 Who im voting for 12:23 IS A SECRET 12:23 hey roseturnip 12:23 It was an accident Michael 12:24 Okay 12:24 NO POLITICS 12:24 +Warning point 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 12:24 No one didn't started to ask from Roseturnip such questions when I was accidentally baned 12:24 I don't continuously do politics 12:25 My wikis first april fools prank 12:25 I may just mention one then stop 12:25 was unblocking of vandals 12:25 and Promoting 12:25 It never happened 12:25 So I suggest it APRIL FOOLS 2017 12:25 And now move on, and never mention about this 12:25 Move on? 12:25 I was only suggesting a prank -_- 12:26 i'll afk 12:26 And Lefty, if you see this at chat logs, I accidentally mentioned Politic, but only because I had to use it in a reference 12:26 Hey Genie 12:26 Hi. 12:26 I am traveling 12:26 Hi Bp 12:26 I am on a plane 12:26 Yes 12:26 On a plane! 12:27 I love travelling 12:27 Its my 4th travel this year 12:27 Im now travelling to China 12:27 ayy bp 12:27 Northern china 12:28 guess ill go afk 12:28 And then having a flight to NORTH KOREA OM*G 12:28 2ND TIME IN NK 12:28 gtg 12:28 Wow! You travel around the world, Michael. 12:28 (first was when I crossed the border to the north) 12:28 Actually Michael, I may give warning for you from the long comment about warning Point 12:28 Please 12:29 Other mods, were long comments inappropriate here? 12:29 Nope (fp) 12:29 I didnät asked from you 12:29 It wasnt THAT type of spam 12:29 I meant 0.0001 12:30 But I accidentally spammed 12:30 BTW 12:30 Im the only non star user 12:30 It wasn't inappropriate as long as its not spamming 12:30 Bp 12:30 BTW 12:30 I am flying to Pyongyang, North Korea 12:30 JUST OMG 12:31 Okay, warning cancelled 12:32 Okay. 12:34 mobile v1.72.0.3 spotted and updating 12:35 there is report that 1601 has been redesigned, need someone to check on web 12:36 I will start a candy crush quiz 12:36 QUESTION 1 12:37 Number of Episodes? 12:37 (Combined with 12:37 Cupcake forest 12:37 and unreleased) 12:40 CMON 12:41 CMON!!! 12:41 ANSWER!!! 12:41 Got to go. 12:44 110 episodes in reality 12:44 45 episodes in DW. 12:44 1 hoax episode. 12:46 update complete, checking levels 12:51 1599 only 25 moves 12:53 o.o 12:53 A terrible buff!!! 12:53 1607 only 23 moves 12:53 o.o 12:54 1609 only 24 moves! 12:54 King is too harsh! o.o o.o o.o 12:56 all other levels keep the alternate versions 12:56 need to contact NRN 12:58 by the way are these levels buffed on web? 12:58 idk. 12:58 Try asking others. 12:58 I'm at only 1372. 12:59 yup 01:01 Too many buffs recently make me disappointed in further episodes. 01:02 I have opened my king.com version, 1601 is the same 01:05 and it's stupid to force me moving to next episode 01:06 btw 01:06 Quiz cancelled. 01:06 I am focusing on new wiki projects 01:06 I have a proposal for the wiki 01:07 But before I say it 01:07 I will ask a question 01:09 I 01:09 Why 01:12 1599 web no change 01:12 1607 too 01:16 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:3primetime3/Packing_up... 01:16 Why did you remove my comment? 01:17 Comment was: 01:17 LOL, Is this April Fool's? 01:17 I'm not the one who deleted your comment 01:18 and to be honest 01:18 1609 web is MUCH harder than 1609 mobile (if both are at 30 moves) 01:18 the ES screws up 1601, but makes 1609 easier 01:18 since the trash never go far away 01:19 I xanttype 01:19 but now 1609 mobile has only 24 moves... 01:20 They makes the extremely hard levels even harder to h***! 01:20 They make at 1335! 01:21 Evil spawners+5 colors+quadrant board=NI. 01:21 ...they didn't change the mechanism of ES 01:21 Are they different? 01:21 take the current board of 1609 01:22 How different? 01:22 on mobile, the blockers can never reath the 7th row 01:22 but on web they can go wild 01:22 I fixed my keyboard 01:22 this is the reason 1601 is nearly impossible 01:22 okay. 01:22 It fell down and 01:22 It broke for a while 01:22 now playing new 1601 01:23 ES on 2 swirls each spin 01:23 This is the reason why I hate ES. They are very likely to eat my special candies! Grrr....! 01:24 User:Lorneturnip 01:24 o.o 01:25 Hi for all 01:25 Delete these pages 01:25 hi cheekian 01:25 He created the Pages 01:25 P*e 01:25 Tw**k 01:25 Special 01:25 and 01:26 Spammy 01:26 Since mixed levels will released,there have music for mixed levels 01:26 And Trolls 01:26 Why do you censor? 01:26 YES 01:26 MIXED 01:26 NEW MUSIC 01:26 @Cheekian Really? 01:26 I think moves-jelly will be reused again. 01:26 deleted 01:27 yes but just 20 seconds music only 01:27 Hey 01:27 Give me the file in PM 01:27 why do you want it? 01:27 Proof? 01:27 Because 01:27 I love music 01:28 new 1601 is not too hard 01:28 From King Games 01:28 will update soon 01:28 20 seconds only,the sound few too boring 01:28 Its Okay 01:28 I will loop 01:28 How about musics in Soda and Jelly Saga? 01:29 Yes 01:29 actually have it on .apk actually 01:29 you want whole set music file also can 01:29 Yep. 01:29 I will upload now 01:29 @Cheekian Do you have CCS on mobile? 01:29 YAY 01:30 I cannot turn on sound when the file is in Wikia... 01:30 I think CCS' Final level is 5000, Not 2000 01:30 Now I use computer,so I already download CCS new version in apk 01:30 need someone to check 1599, 1601, 1607, and 1609 01:31 they are different on my device 01:31 but I don't have CCSS and CCJS file unfortunately 01:31 Hey 01:31 I will check later,but on config from file 01:31 since NRN has different levels, I wonder if there are two different level sets for mobile 01:32 https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BxYkDkmw5AmXbmZweHRvT0UySms/view?usp=sharing 01:32 music for mixed level 01:33 then another problem is,champion title for EP117 is same as EP70 01:34 Can you approve me to access that file, Cheekian? bp101697@gmail.com 01:35 for 1601,the config is same as web version 01:35 strange... I get a different version which needs swirls 01:36 target has appeared 01:36 Akumaxx check 1601 01:36 somebody get another version again for 1601 01:36 Maz told me on fb her version required 28 swirls 01:36 Cheekian PM 01:36 My version always match web version IDK why 01:37 I am going to upload that pic 01:37 https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BxYkDkmw5AmXbmZweHRvT0UySms/view?usp=sharing 01:37 which needs swirls 01:37 go to this link again 01:37 I love it! 01:37 It is so Beautiful 01:38 its now my favorite 01:38 also the hex layout is different 01:38 CCSS 790 sucks 01:38 1609 is hex on my device, maybe more 01:38 I will upload mixed level hexagon 01:38 Just threw 10 lives to it 01:38 gtg 01:39 Bye 01:40 popcorn glitch is not fixed 01:41 no points for popcorn order 01:41 how about dreamworld order? 01:41 Is your 01:42 V1,72? 01:42 yup,new version since last version got glitch 01:43 I dont have v1,72 yet because theres no update in mobile 01:43 Soda now updated to v1.63 01:43 how about Akumaxx? 01:43 just 1.72 01:44 on google play 01:44 Ok updated then 01:44 does dreamworld order table fixed? 01:45 Even if it was broken the level is not impossible 01:45 I tested it in 153 DW, swapped 2 cbs then completed the level with broken table 01:46 but it cause many people doesn't know what order that need 01:47 Gtg 01:47 updated 1601 mobile 01:47 Yes 01:48 now moving to other levels 01:49 I will come back on Wednesday 01:50 You can check for unreleased versions by comparing the configs in v1.69 and v1.72 cheekian 01:50 Hi burger beast 01:51 I am new to Wikia 01:51 by the way @NRN please also check 1599, 1607 and 1609 01:51 welcome 01:51 My friend introduced me 01:51 To Wikia 01:51 Of course akumaxx akways mine is SAME AS WEB VERSION 01:51 v1.69?I don't know I have folder for that or not 01:51 Hi BurgerBeast,welcome to our wikia 01:52 Anyway I am on Level 771 01:52 too strange 01:52 my 1599 has 25 moves 01:52 Hello Mike 01:53 Anyway 01:53 Guys 01:53 I have a new proposal for the wiki 01:53 from config have 35 moves,probably will buff 01:53 We are going to have the very first CCSW OLYMPICS 01:53 OMG 01:53 This wiki has olympics 01:53 CAN I JOIN 01:54 Yeah sure 01:54 But no Determital users allowed 01:55 erm CCSW OLYMPICS? 01:55 what is that?you will do a thread on CCS wiki? 01:55 You know 01:55 Its all the games in ccsw 01:55 Combined 01:55 For an example 01:55 CCSW Games opening ceremony 01:56 CCSW Games Sign ups 01:56 CCSW Games Game 1 Guess the User 01:56 I hope it won't a boring and useless game 01:56 Of course it won't 01:56 I am the host 01:57 I say seriously,I hope at here won't be the boring game like count XXX for rollback,admin,etc 01:57 There was going to be that 01:57 I wished 01:58 1599 done 01:58 Theres none 01:58 BTW 01:58 but the guess the level,people,etc is suitable for here 01:58 Theres going to be that game 01:58 Bye, Going to play more CCS 01:58 and 1607 is buffed a SECOND time 01:59 web - 35 moves 01:59 mobile 2nd - 28 moves 01:59 mobile 3rd - 23 moves 01:59 what?! 01:59 uploading 01:59 then the new version on web maybe 23 moves 02:00 and the score looks important for now,because they can change the score anytime 02:01 1607 done 02:03 moving to 1609 02:04 3 buffs? 02:04 1601 may count as nerf 02:04 Wait mine is still v1.71 02:04 How was 1609 buffed 02:05 Yrs 02:05 nrn check pm 02:05 24 moves 02:07 Cheekian probably its that Seb who is doing all these 02:08 oh you are wrong 02:08 1601 is design by Par 02:08 1609 done 02:08 which 1601? 02:10 I think 3 versions 02:10 gtg since many people left,will come back on Wednesday to wait Flockky 02:12 (warps away) 07:29 You can't be serious 07:30 I got to 510 in Diamond Digger 07:30 Then the game crashed 07:30 When I finally got to te game, it threw me back to 209 07:30 *509 07:31 Good thing the level is not so hard 2016 04 04